Switching converters are used to convert electrical power from one form to another by operation of a switching circuit. Examples include DC-DC switching converters with switch circuits to convert DC input power into a controlled DC output to drive a load. Single-phase systems include a single switching converter to drive the load. Multiphase systems include two or more switching converters connected in parallel with one another to provide a regulated output voltage, with the ability to activate or deactivate certain switching converters depending on load current requirements. In single or multiphase switching converter systems, it is desirable to react to transient conditions, such as line or load variations. For example, changes in load current requirements may allow one or more phases to be turned off or disabled to enhance overall system energy efficiency. Other changing conditions may require activation of one or more phases to accommodate increased load current requirements. Changing input power conditions, such as variations in input voltage levels can likewise be accommodated by selectively activating or deactivating phases of a multiphase system. Using parallel inductors at the outputs of individual switching converter phases can improve transient response, but this might lead to energy inefficiencies in steady state operation. It is then a great advantage to detect as fast as possible the transient event and to know when the system went back to steady state. Transient events are typically short and detecting certain events requires very high-speed circuitry, leading to cost and energy efficiency challenges in switching converter design. Enhanced efficiency and intelligent phase management can be facilitated by fast detection of transient events and also fast notification that the system has returned to steady state operation.